primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Predator
Future Predator/ Mutated Future Predator is a specsis of future creature it's descendant is unknown. however it is believed to evolved from Bats. In Primeval Episode 6.6 After the Anoamly research team arrived to contain an anomaly a pack of Future predators came through but they were quickly dealt with when the team used their EMDs on them and they went back through. Later when the team go through the Anoamly to find Emily Merchant who accidentally fell through the team shoot a predator when it chased her. Other predators then appear and the team are forced into a small cave. Later when the team leave they are attacked once aganie but they a kept at bay when the team shoot them and they get cover when they hide in a small patch of rocks but more predators attack and the team then relies the anomaly will close soon. Once the team return the predators come through and one nearly attacks Jeeny Miller but Darren Lake saves her by using an EMD on it killing it and Darren's mother Eve kills the other predators with another EMD. Episode 8.10 The Predator's first appear when an anomaly opens up in the A.R.C and a predator comes through but is quickly dealt with. Later on when Captain Becker and Danny Quinn go to a temple in search of the Artefact and Anomaly opening device predators attacks as soon as they get it but Matt Anderson and Jack Maitland save them. Later two predators (One Adult and Baby) came through and but was killed by Ryan Backer. Episode 8.11 An anomaly opens up in The Firm's second base next to a room where they are keeping several children they have captured but can not get to the children. Later after Evan Cross and Dylan Weir have saved the children they go looking for Claudia Brown who went with them but a Predator attacks them and is quickly killed by Dan Redwoods when he pushes it over the edge and the Predator hits a electric grid. In London as the A.R.C team go to The Firm's base to help the others they are stopped when an anomaly opens up and a pack of Predators comes through but are later destroyed by the team. The Predators later attack the Firm's base but are killed. Meanwhile at the A.R.C the London anomaly opens and a pack of predators comes through but are all later killed. Episode 8.12 (Part 1) An anomaly opened up in London Nation Gallery and a Future Predator comes through but is killed by a soldier of the Firm. Later when Michael Miller and Eve Lake go to rescue Jess Parker they find loads of Predators in a Spaghetti Junction of anomalies. Later a predator attacks the team but is later killed for unknown reasons. Episode 8.13 (Part 2) Later the Predators are released by The Firm to stop the A.R.C team from stopping them but they are killed when the other team members arrive. On a Desert several Predators kill members of The Firm as they creatures break into their control room as the A.R.C team try to escape Kieran Coles and Ryan Backer keep them at bay but Ryan is killed while Kieran escapes the creatures. Back at the Firm's base Predators attack but are killed along with Gorgonopsid and Raptors but they are all killed when Caroline Steel releases a ray of energy. After this episode this is the Future Predators last appearance in Primeval. In Primeval:New World The Painful Truth (Part 1) TBC The Truth Revealed (Part 2) TBC Deaths Caused *Shernice *Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Mick Windsor *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski *Ryan Backer Appearances Primeval *Episode 6.6 *Episode 8.10 *Episode 8.11 *Episode 8.12 (Part 1) *Episode 8.13 (Part 2) Primeval:New World *The Painful Truth (Part 1) *The Truth Revealed (Part 2) Gallery Episode 6.6 Imagey.jpg|A predator about to attack A mutated Future predator.jpg|A Mutated predator about to attack imagepre.jpg|A Predator on it's hind legs imagerjfjfn.jpg|A Mutated predator sees Connor Fnfnfnimage.jpg|A predator rushes through the anomaly imagepre2.jpg|A Mutated Predator lashes out imagepre3.jpg|A predator about to attack Series 8 Fp.jpg|A Future Predator in the A.R.C. Pred.jpg|A Predator about to die. Predator.jpg|A Predator Fpred.jpg|A Predator about to kill The Firm. Category:Primeval Creatures Category:Series 6 creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Recruiting creatures Category:Series 8 Creatures Category:Primeval